Komodus
Komodus, also known by his human disguise Timothy Kaleson, is the secondary antagonist of the live-action fantasy based TV series Pandora's Quest. He is a supporting antagonist of the second season, and later he returns as the secondary antagonist of the third season. He is a demon warrior who plans to bring the world to its end. He is portrayed by Ajay Devgn. History Season 2 He is at first sent by Satan to bring the world to it's end, and kill both Ian and Jenny Pandora. He tries to hunt them down in the night, however, they both manage to push him into a lamp, and thereafter the light makes him disappear. He later returns to Satan and reports to him that the chip was not stolen by neither Johnny or Jack Buckets. Satan orders him to finish their job, and show The Satanists what a sense of direction is. Season 3 After Jenny's ex-boyfriend Jordan Milkely has stolen the chip from Jenny, Komodus in his human form (Timothy Kaleson) recieved the chip from Jordan. Timothy regarded Jordan and praised him for his actions, as he is now able to finish Satan's project. Jordan was ordered to build a bomb which will destroy the US after the chip is placed inside the bomb. However, Jenny, Ian and Jewel manage to thwart Satan's plans by using the chip's powers and causing the bomb to disintegrate. Timothy then reveals his true form (Komodus) to Ian, Jenny and Jewel, and he flies away with Jordan grabbing onto his legs. He then discusses with Satan the next move, as Satan reveals to him that he needs Jenny alive. He however questions Satan, and tries to convince the devil that it's better to just kill her off. Satan chokes him, and warns him that if he kills her, then he will also die. Jordan and The Satanists later storm into an abandoned building in which they perform a ritual and summon Komodus. After all the Satanists except Jordan are killed, however, Komodus enters the scene from the ashes, and he starts fighting Jenny, Ian and Jewel. He manages to kill Jewel by turning his hand into a blade and stabbing her in the heart. Ian then runs at Komodus, but Komodus knocks Ian out with his fist. He then tries to kill Jenny with his blade shaped hand, however, Jordan reminds him that he needs to bring her to Satan. He does so, and Ian wakes up, killing Jordan but realizing that Jenny was kidnapped and brought to the realm of hell. Komodus later brings Jenny into Satan's throne room, and as Satan sees them coming, he immediately congratulates Komodus for bringing her alive, and healthier than expected. Satan then reveals to her that she was given by the angel Michael powers of the 30 realms, and that the chip was created by discovery, which Satan has manipulated the people to discover her actual powers and recreate them. Satan offers her to join him and rule the universe together with him, and to be his queen. However, Jenny disagrees. Satan then tortures her so she will be forced to be the queen of hell, but before he could do so, Ian arrives with a newborn chip in his hands, and stops Satan's spell. Satan orders Komodus to kill Ian, but Ian finds a stalactite and pushes it hard into Komodus' chest, thus causing him to explode. Category:Defilers Category:Demon Category:Murderer Category:Conspirators Category:Genocidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Bludgeoners Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pawns Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Leader Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Traitor Category:Enforcer Category:Satanism Category:Provoker Category:Complete Monster Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Destroyers Category:Mutilators Category:Control Freaks Category:Contradictory Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Saboteurs Category:Kidnapper Category:The Heavy Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Dark Lord Category:Hegemony